A Simple Kind of Life
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Gold and Regina's daughter can be a handful at times, but together: they manage just fine. Fluff fluff and more fluff. Golden Queen. Completely AU.


Author's note: Family fluff is my favorite kind of fluff to write. And for Regina's sake I added a bit of fanservice for her husband as well ;)

A Simple Kind of Life

Since becoming a new mother (for the second time, technically), Regina Mills had learned to appreciate the quiet moments whenever she got them.

Unfortunately, they never seemed to last for very long. Her daughter, Cassandra, was what one would call a "handful", particularly by her husband.

Bless his heart: Aiden did try to do his share in raising their child, but when it came to certain things, Regina was much better suited.

For instance, when it was time to give Cassie her nightly bath, it was typically Regina's responsibility. Therefore it came as an unexpected surprise when Aiden offered to take over one evening.

Regina wasn't about to protest it. Any opportunity to have a bit of time to herself was most welcome in her eyes.

As usual: her solitude did not last long.

xxxxxxx

The former Mayor of Storybrooke had finally settled on the living room couch with a novel she had been meaning to start for months, when the sound of loud splashing, accompanied by girlish giggling, greeted her ears.

Not long after, she heard her husband's frustrated, Scottish brogue: "Cassandra Henrietta Gold, get back in the tub this instant!"

Regina's eyebrows arched and she peered over the edge of the couch just in time to see a blur of peach that she assumed was her naked daughter speeding past.

Moments later, her husband, Aiden Gold, stormed into the room: drenched to the skin. His golden-brown hair was darker when damp and falling carelessly into his amber-colored eyes; and the white button-down he wore was clinging to his lithely toned build and mostly transparent due to the water.

If it hadn't been for the utterly frustrated look on his handsome face, Regina would have ogled a bit longer, but sympathy prompted her to speak instead: "It's not as easy as it looks, is it?"

Aiden craned his head to look at his wife, and his expression said it all, not that it stopped him from uttering a sardonic: "You _think?_ How do you handle this every night?!"

She chuckled, rising from the couch, placing her book aside, and crossing over to him. "Carefully, and with an abundance of towels."

"At the rate Cass is going we'll go through the entire linen closet before the night is over," He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, which caused the soaked fabric of his shirt to stretch over his chest in a manner that made Regina's heart start to thunder.

She swallowed the momentary wave of lust and tried to focus on the task at hand. "Okay, clearly this is a job for two, so..." just as she was about to elaborate on her plan, they both heard the backyard door slam shut.

Naturally, this put both parents into a state of panic.

"We need to get her before she starts streaking through town!" Regina rushed towards the source of the noise, hoping to get to her four-year-old before she got out of the garden.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what we need: for our little girl to have a record before she's five!" Aiden quipped, quick on his wife's heels, which was remarkable considering his injured leg.

Then again: Regina suspected that Aiden faked the severity of the limp simply because he thought he looked more dashing with a cane.

It wasn't the time to dwell on the subject, though, and she turned her attention to capturing their offspring before the town sheriff did.

xxxxxxx

Though it took great effort on both Aiden and Regina's part: they managed to coax Cassie back inside, and, to the pawnbroker's relief, into the tub.

Regina took over, and in a surprisingly short time Cassandra was bathed, dried, put into her pajamas and carted off to bed.

Aiden leaned in the doorway to Cassie's bedroom, a smile gracing his striking features as his wife tucked their daughter in. "You really do have a way with her."

Regina turned back towards her love, smiling sweetly as she walked over to him. "That's because she's basically a miniature version of you…and we both know that I have you completely wrapped around my finger."

He laughed softly and drew her close, circling his arms around her waist and leaning forward to touch his mouth to hers.

Sighing, Regina gladly gave in to the affection: tangling her fingers into his hair and returning the kiss with a passion that thrilled the man holding her.

He tugged away and arched an eyebrow. "Something tells me that you're going to have me wrapped around you in a _much_ different way…and soon."

Regina grinned. "Come on…" she quietly closed Cassandra's door and began leading him down the hall to their room. "I've been dying to get you out of these wet clothes all night and I'm not about to let another minute pass us by."

Aiden chuckled from low in his throat, entwined their fingers together, and then happily allowed her to guide him.

The End


End file.
